


Little Boy Lost

by E_J_Morgan



Series: Q-niverse AU [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Drama, Gen, Teenage!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_J_Morgan/pseuds/E_J_Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q-niverse AU - Being only sixteen and already the Quartermaster for MI6 means you can easily become the target of threatening, ridicule and bullying from people who have trouble accepting you as an authority person… Q learns this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Given the recent success of the Double-O program, the Government had decided they needed more super-agents like that in the team. Big part of the splendid results was credited to the new head of Q-Branch, the sixteen-year-old genius whose real name and family nobody knew but whom everyone loved like their own son/little brother. Never had he lost an agent or failed to complete an assignment ever since he had been made Department head. He also seemed to be untiring and to possess endless energy to develop and improve his division. The “minions” (as they liked to call themselves nowadays) adored him and Q-Branch had never been more efficient. Of course that had an effect on the morale of the whole MI6 and showed on their mission statistics. The agents had become more trusting of their gadgets and their Q-Branch handlers, actually being willing to cooperate (well, at least most of the time…); and M also had it easier with now having someone to issue more and more responsibilities to and not having to control everything himself. 

Therefore, as to acknowledge the achievements of MI6, six new Double-O agents had been hired for a probation-period of three months to try and see whether they can fit into the already established elite group and eventually permanently join their ranks. They had been chosen from the best of MI5 agents and had undergone extensive training before, finally, having been introduced to M and MI6 around three weeks ago.

The six new agents were between the ages of 35 and 40 years, all men. All of them had many missions behind them previously by MI5 and were considered trustworthy and deserving for the title of Double-O agent. Upon joining MI6, they had to complete strict physical and psychological evaluations, so there was no way any of them could be unfit for the tasks awaiting them. The only problem was: one of them actually was unfit, at least concerning his personality.

Q never had had any problems with anyone outside of work or regarding his status as Head of Q-Branch. He could even get on (mostly) with his two brothers for God’s sake, even though both of them (and especially Sherlock) were considered the most unbearable and insufferable people that anyone could have the misfortune to meet. Still, Q could spend time (preferably as rarely and briefly as possible but still…) with them and live to tell the tale. 

The same could not be said about the new 0011 though.

The new 0011 was 35 years old, tall, muscular and – according to popular female opinions - quite handsome. He had the best MI5-mission record of all the new recruits and completed all his tests flawlessly. He was also arrogant, pompous and stuck-up, with slightly aggressive tendencies – the latter mostly directed at Q.

Ever since the new 0011 had joined MI6, Q hadn’t had a moment of peace at work. The teenager found himself cornered by the agent-wannabe and his cronies (the new 0013 and 0014 who always seemed to be following him around just to do his bidding) at the most unexpected of times, in the most deserted places around HQ; he also found threatening messages all over his office and had to put up with teasing and taunts around the clock.

By the end of the third week Q was so very tired of it all that he was beginning to seriously consider doing something drastic about those three, especially 0011. (He figured the other two were only behaving that way because of their “leader’s” influence.) He could take care of himself after all – he might look helpless but in reality he was very far from it. But something always held him back from defending himself… He was their Quartermaster! He outranked them, had to take care of them on missions, it was his job to prepare their equipment and guide them through their tasks… Getting into a war with them would be very unbecoming for him and surely not the way of solving the problem. He also would never go to anyone with this – it would be like admitting defeat and would make him look like a little boy running to mommy and daddy for help because of playground bullies…

It was all true and well said, but it didn’t make his life any easier… Q sighed dejectedly and threw this week’s third threatening letter into the trash can.


	2. Being Quartermaster Is Not Easy

Q walked into the gym, looking for 004 who usually liked working out there when he was not on a mission. Upon entering the main training area he determined that the agent he was seeking was not present, so he wanted to turn around immediately to look for him elsewhere when a voice made him suddenly halt. From where he stood it sounded like the new recruits were talking among themselves in the dressing room. As Q didn’t like to eavesdrop, he wanted to continue on his way when he heard they were talking about their experiences by MI6 so far. Curiosity got better of him, so he just remained there standing, waiting to hear some more.

“I really do like it here very much, and can’t wait to be able to go on my first mission as a Double-O agent! When do you guys think we’ll be allowed out?” – Asked 0010. Or was it 0015? Q wasn’t sure, he hadn’t really got to know them as of yet.

“We’re not going to be allowed on field unless we get cleared by all department heads and then by M himself. It may take a while; we haven’t even started testing the Q-Branch modified guns and cars yet. I heard they’re supposed to be quite different from what we are used to.” – Answered another, unknown new agent.

“I absolutely detest the idea of being dependent on a CHILD!!” – Oh, that was definitely 0011… - “I can’t understand how the mighty MI6 can allow a mere teenager to run a whole department; and such an important one at that! He should still be at high school learning basic math and not developing the weapons we’ll have to depend on with our lives! Just what has gotten into M??”

“I admit, I was a little surprised myself when they introduced us to him… He looks so young. They say he’s sixteen, but he surely doesn’t look it. I can’t imagine how he can be up to the job… But of course it’s not our place to judge… If he’s good enough for the original 9 Double-Os then he’ll have to be good enough for us.” – Explained someone, probably 0012.

“Well, he’s not, nor will he ever be good enough for me! That little snotty kid will do well to leave me the hell alone and give his blessings for my first assignment right away. I will not have him ruin this once-in-a-lifetime chance for me!” – Declared 0011 and there were two echoes agreeing with him. (0013 and 0014, Q realized.)

Q didn’t wish to hear anymore, so he hurriedly exited the gym, heading for the canteen in hope of finding 004 there, all the while telling himself he didn’t care about others’ opinions and that the conversation he overheard had no importance to him at all.

\---------------------------------------

Q was tinkering at his desk with a new fire-resistant jacket. It was nearly ready for testing but he wanted to make sure everything was fine with it before trying it out – first on himself of course. He wouldn’t put anyone in potential danger with something he had developed personally. Anyway, it had to work perfectly by next week for 006’s upcoming mission. He knew Alec would most probably need it, being a pyromaniac and all… Trevelyan never had completed an operation without having blown up or burnt down something and Q had lost hope long ago that he would cease his destructive tendencies anytime soon no matter how many times he got lectured for it; so he resigned himself to at least make sure the agent wouldn’t injure himself in the process.

Q was making the final touches on the jacket when 0011 strode without knocking (which was a very rude thing to do if you asked Q and definitely not a habit in Q-Branch) into his office, closely followed of course by 0013 and 0014. Really, didn’t those three have anything to do aside from antagonizing their Quartermaster? The teenager was aware of the fact that the new agents weren’t scheduled for active missions for a while yet, but still, it was getting ridiculous… Q gave a long-suffering sigh and turned to them.

“Gentlemen, how may I help you?” – He asked cautiously as 0013 firmly shut the door, effectively separating them from the other minions. Not a good sign…

“Oh, it’s so nice of you, Quartermaster, to ask that!” – Mocked the 0011. “Maybe you could clean my shoes, as they seem to be a bit dirty, don’t you think?” – The other two snickered evilly as if the agent had said something very original and funny.

Q tried to use his most intimidating and authoritative voice in hope of gaining some respect and thus upper hand of the situation. “This is not acceptable behavior for Double-O agents towards their Quartermaster. Surely, you must have received some kind of briefing about MI6 hierarchy and are aware of the fact that I am basically your superior?”

The three men snickered evilly. “It’s adorable, boys, did you hear that?? This pathetic child actually thinks he can order us around!? It’s really just precious! How old are you then, sonny, 12-13? You certainly don’t look a day over 13, that’s for sure!” – Again, all three had a good laugh at his expense.

“That’s right, he doesn’t even have a stubble!” – Retorted 0014.  
“Have you even ever shaved? Maybe we could teach you!” – Added 0013.

These three were the last people on Earth he would ever let come near him with a blade (besides, it really didn’t seem like he would ever need one, anyway; it seemed all the hair that was meant for his whole body wanted to just grow out at the top of his head… but that was beside the point now) – before Q could have said something, 0011 shoved him roughly so that he fell off his chair and landed on the hard floor. 

“Look, guys, he can’t even sit straight. Just like a baby he looks like, still learning balance!”

Q was sitting on the ground totally baffled. He was by now used to their taunts but never before had they been violent with him like that. And in his own office of all the places, with all his co-workers just outside the door! It was too much to wrap his mind around.

But he didn’t have a lot of time to ponder about it, as he was brutally hauled up by 0011 as if he weighted nothing and pressed painfully into the wall, his feet dangling at least 20 inches in the air. The man leaned close and whispered into his ear so that only he could hear it: “I don’t like you, boy. I don’t like you at all. I won’t have a child giving me orders and handling my missions. Take my warning: leave me alone or you’re going to regret it!” – With that he gave a last shove before releasing the now trembling boy. 

Q sank down into a sitting position with his knees drawn up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs tightly as the three agents exited his office, shutting the door behind them. Q remained there for a long time, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

\---------------------------------------

The testing of 006’s fire-resistant jacket was coming along nicely. The test object (that means Q himself) had got out of the fire without any burns three times in a row just fine. Q thought he could call it a success and introduce his new invention to the agent himself soon enough. Not even the dreaded Alec Trevelyan would be able to damage this piece of clothing now!

His happiness was short-lived though as 0011 entered with his two best friends the shooting range which was now totally abandoned save for Q as per his own precise orders for the time of the fire-test.

“Agents, this area is currently closed-off for testing purposes! Didn’t you see the sign I’ve put out?”

“Of course we saw the sign but we don’t care! I already told you, kid, you’re not to order me around!” – Shouted 0011. – “Now, we want to shoot with those ‘special’ weapons you don’t seem to want to let us try.”

“Those ‘special weapons’ are personalized for the agents and as such, you’re not able to use them. There are similar ones for testing which you will of course have the opportunity to try out when the time comes. Not right now though because I have other things to do, and you can’t do it without supervision first.”

“Don’t play games with me, boy” – 0011 looked like an angry dragon breathing fire and Q was suddenly very glad about still wearing the jacket, even though it probably made him look like a 5-year-old playing with his dad’s coat. “You’re doing it just to spite us so we won’t get an approval for our first field mission!”

“I wouldn’t do that but as department head it’s my authority to decide who and when gets to use the Q-Branch shooting-range. You’re naturally free to use the agents’ anytime you wish to. But right now I have an active agent heading out to a mission in just a few days and my first priority is to make sure he has everything he’s going to need.”

“We have already told you a hundred times and we stress it again: be careful! Do not try to work against us because you are going to be the one regretting it!” – And with that he pushed Q so hard the boy fell into the still burning fire behind him.

While the three left to room laughing at his ‘clumsiness’, Q rubbed his hand where it was not covered by the jacket and so got a nasty burn. He was thinking how he had to come up with something for 006 to prevent that happening to him on his mission, the hands, apparently, still being in danger.


	3. Things Get Worse and Others Start Noticing It

Another week later Moneypenny was worried. The smiling, bubbly and happy teenager they all loved so much and who used to be so full of ideas and energy had become subdued, sorrowful and troubled lately. He also looked jumpy all the time and walked around HQ as if he were afraid of danger lurking around every corner or enemies hiding in each shadow.

He’s question just the other day if she thought he would look older and more impressive if he cut his hair, really had her surprised! Of course she was quick to assure him his hair was fine just the way it was – everyone in MI6 adored the boy’s messy curls after all. But still: why would he care about how old he looked? So far she knew it never used to bother him before and aside from age being an ever-present ongoing joke between the boy and Bond (which was two-sided and always happened with exasperated fondness rather than malice), nobody – to her best knowledge – had ever even so much as mentioned his age to him in any negative way. If anything, he was praised for being the best and youngest Quartermaster, so he really didn’t have any reason to want to change his appearance to look older. (Aside from the fact that it would be hopeless anyway. No amount of hair-cutting would make him even look his actual age, let alone more – not that Eve was planning on telling the boy that.)

And today, just half an hour ago, when she went to Q-Branch to talk to him and ask whether he was all right, she found he had locked himself into his office and wouldn’t open the door no matter how long she knocked. She then learned from R that the teenager had taken to doing that in the last few days, not even coming out for his Earl Grey as customary, let alone for any food. As a matter of fact: everyone in Q-Branch could have sworn Q hadn’t eaten for days anything at all!

Enough was enough, this nonsense had to stop! She decided to talk to M first and then the others about it.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in his office, Q was sitting at his desk, for once all his projects shoved aside, with a small mirror in front of him, and contemplating his reflection with a frown. 

‘Good thing I have everything I need for work in here and don’t have to go out at all…’ – He thought. – ‘There’s no way I could hide that cut from people.’

And really: in the mirror he could see an angry red gash just above his right eye that couldn’t fully be hidden with hair however much he tried. Of course, he remembered vividly how it had bled the day before when he received it by hitting his head on a shelf owing the help of 0011, while 0013 and 0014 grinned and made sure nobody would come near the corridor where they had cornered him unexpectedly.

Over the last week, beginning with the incident in his office, the three agents – with 0011’s leadership – had become more and more abusive, going as far as now causing real injuries to the boy. Luckily, most of the bruises could be covered by clothing or with the make-up he had snatched from the drawer of R one evening when nobody but him had been in Q-Branch. So far, nobody seemed to have noticed that he never wore short-sleeved T-shirts anymore (probably because he never really used to wear them before, either), his burnt hand (it could be explained away with the tests he had been doing, anyway), or that he had walked with a limp for two days after 0014 had “accidently” tripped him.

For the ‘finest agents in the country’, they could certainly be very oblivious sometimes. And Q was immensely grateful for this small mercy. He had enough of a hard time avoiding talking to his brothers at all (until presently he already had no less than 3 missed calls from Sherlock, 12 from John’s phone – which also meant Sherlock of course, 5 from an unknown number that he had found out by hacking the mobile company’s system belonged to Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade – so Sherlock again, and 9 from Mycroft), for fear they would deduce everything in just a moment over the phone. He also hadn’t left MI6 Headquarters for days because he knew his brothers would find him without the building’s sanctuary and then the game would be up and he would be ridiculed even more by anyone for not being able to keep the agents under his care in line. Maybe M would even decide he was unfit for the role and have him removed from his position… No, it couldn’t happen! He had to keep his secret and try to find a solution for himself – one that didn’t include flooding all three culprit’s e-mail accounts with spams, making their weapons attack their owners or actual physical fight with them. 

Now he was just grateful that he’d had the common sense before to make sure he always had a few sets of cloths in his office and the en-suite bathroom stocked with soap, shampoo, toothbrush and toothpaste. Also, the couch was thankfully not so very uncomfortable to sleep on… (No, his neck definitely wasn’t stiff from sleeping on the couch.)

So, he just had to hope that nobody – not his brothers, nor anyone of his colleagues – would notice his problems and that he could somehow get out of this situation relatively unscratched and with his reputation intact soon. 

He already dreaded the inevitably nearing confrontation with the three that would surely follow their learning about the report Q had given M. It was his responsibility to decide who and when got to test the special Q-Branch modified guns, cars and other gadgets and also to supervise the mentioned exercises. He didn’t think either 0011 or 0013 and 0014 were ready for having anything given to them that had the potential to destroy the whole city… They just weren’t responsible enough to be trusted with something like that. They would certainly use it to antagonize him farther and presumably not shrink back even from misusing the objects just to make him look bad for giving them “faulty” equipment. So he scheduled the other three new double-os for testing in a few days but not these three culprits…

\---------------------------------------------------------

Eve knocked on M’s door and after having received a “come in”, walked inside. M seemed to be reviewing some documents from Accounting. Moneypenny took a seat in front of his desk and waited for a while for her boss to acknowledge her.

“Hm… Q-Branch is doing really great with its founding this year. They spend a lot of course but they achieve enormous success with everything they do. Now if we could just get the agents – especially 007 – to bring back more equipment in working order and 006 not to cause so much unnecessary destruction on all his missions, Q wouldn’t have to alter the numbers in his reports so creatively…” – Eve chuckled at that. – “May I help you, Miss Moneypenny? I don’t remember asking you into my office for anything, so presumably you would like to talk to me about something?”

“Yes, sir.” – Began Eve, bracing herself for a serious conversation. “It’s about Q. There’s something going on with him, though I have no idea what it might be. But his mini--- sorry, sir. The Q-Branch members are worried about him, too, and I also caught the agents talking about finding his behavior worrisome.”

She knew she had M’s full attention now. “And what kind of behavior is it that has everyone worried about him?”

“Well, it’s not that he’s doing anything wrong! His work is just as perfect as always. It’s just that he seems rather depressed and frightened all the time. Not at all like the lively and spirited boy we know.”

“Don’t you think it could be a typical teenage issue, like a girl or something similar?” 

“I’m afraid it’s probably something more serious than that.” 

“That really doesn’t sound reassuring. Would you then please gather everyone who’s currently present in HQ and involved in this to the conference room in about… say… 15 minutes?”

“Of course, sir. I’ll contact everyone right away.”

“Very well, thank you. I’ll meet you all there in quarter of an hour then.” 

Nodding, Moneypenny left the office. M knew he couldn’t continue to work after having gotten such information anyway, so he spent the time trying to work out what could bother the boy so much.


	4. The Family Takes Action

The conference room was full of agents (the original ones… nobody knew the new agents enough to invite them to discuss such a personal matter), Q-Branch boffins and even some other personnel of MI6. Tanner was of course present, too, and Moneypenny sat among the people trying to count how many of them had come when M entered the room. Everyone quieted at once and waited for the boss to begin.

“Good day to all and thank you very much for coming. I called you here today because I’ve heard there’s some cause for worry about our favorite resident genius?”

“Yes, sir” – Began Bond. – “He has been subdued for weeks now, always trying to be invisible and small – I mean, even smaller than he already is, which I would have thought impossible...”

“He looks frightened, like he is afraid of something… or someone” – Continued Johnson.

“He locks himself into his office for hours and refuses to come out even if we knock, saying he has tests to run that can’t be disturbed. Which is not exactly true, I mean, sir, we know very well not to ruin his work; he doesn’t have to shut us out for that! And never has, for that matter…” – said a Q-Branch member then blushed an interesting deep shade of red, not being accustomed to talking in front of so many high-ranking and important people and especially M. It was usually Q’s job to do all the presenting and talking and attend meeting in representation of the whole department.

“He hasn’t eaten for days and I fear he’s going to lose even more weight despite already being way too skinny! He definitely can’t afford it.” – Exclaimed a minion.

“He used my make-up to cover bruises!” – Declared R to which most people turned to her so quickly it must have hurt their necks. R shrunk back a little. 

“Bruises!?” – Shouted dumbfounded at least 3-4 people at once.

“Well, I imagine, yes… and I think I saw him limping just a few days ago.” – Continued R sadly.

“If anyone is hurting that kid they’ll have to answer to me!” – Threatened Rodriguez looking even deadlier than usual. The other agents nodded in agreement: all of them would literally kill for their “little brother” and nobody could get away with hurting the boy! They all thought their license to kill could never have come handier. 

Moneypenny turned to the others helplessly. “But the question is: who could it be? His family? I know he has two older brothers but that’s it. He is so secretive about his life outside of MI6.”

“I don’t think his brothers are hurting him. He hasn’t even left MI6 for days and still he has new cuts and bruises nearly daily. Besides, I might not know much about his brothers but I didn’t get the impression that he is afraid of them or that they have ever hurt him before. Why would they have begun now suddenly?” – Reasoned another minion.

“No, I don’t think so either. He doesn’t have a very close relationship with his brothers but that may be due to big age difference. I know he does love them. And his parents died when he was little, there’s no one to hurt him. What I really don’t like is: it means someone in here is doing it! Now, I don’t think it could be anyone who’s present now, or any of the other Double-O agents who are currently away on missions. Also, it has only begun recently, a few weeks ago. Who remains then…?” – M looked around the people as if he already had an idea but wanted them to come to the conclusion themselves.

“Where are the new recruits right now, what are they doing?” – Asked Tanner urgently, jumping up from his seat and already halfway across the room to the door. Three agents and M were soon behind him, headed to Q-Branch.

\-------------------------------------------

They found Q’s office door closed again but could hear voices. Someone (definitely not Q himself) was shouting inside: “You little shite! You forbade your underlings to give us weapons to test! How dare you! I told you not to interfere with us! You’re going to be sorry!” 

The savors didn’t hesitate anymore; Tanner kicked in the door and they all strode inside. What they saw made them momentarily halt and their stomachs turn: 0013 and 0014 were holding Q from the two sides while 0011 was just about to land another blow to his head. Q looked to be only half conscious and not even struggling anymore. 

The ‘real’ Double-Os swiftly pulled the new agents off of Q and took them roughly to the lockup while Tanner and M hurried to the teenager to check on him. Q had a bleeding lip, a black eye, countless cuts and bruises at various stages of healing and his right wrist was lying limply beside him at a funny angle.

He also didn’t seem aware that he had been rescued, quickly curling into a tight ball on the floor and refusing to acknowledge anyone or anything. It took ten minutes of coaxing on the part of Moneypenny (who had arrived with the others in the meantime) for him to open his eyes (one would only open halfway) and take in the situation, finally realizing that he now only had his trustworthy friends around.

Only then would he uncurl and allow Tanner to pick him up into his arms to bring him to Medical.


	5. Healing and Conversations

The next day, Q was still in in Medical, sleeping a lot and refusing everything that wasn’t Earl Grey, especially any kind of food. This made the doctors as well as his friends very worried.

Other than that, he was going to be fine. At present time, James Bond was sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair beside the bed with Q popped up on fluffy pillows into a half-sitting position. After having finished three rounds of poker (with Q winning all of them – it wasn’t his fault he could count cards! Not that he did it on purpose) they were in companionable silence until Bond cleared his throat.

“Can I ask you something?”

“You just did…” – replied Q, staring out of the window. Bond didn’t let himself be sidetracked though.

“There’s something I don’t understand… Q, these jerks were hurting you for a month! Why didn’t you come to any of us for help?”

“I didn’t need help. I could have handled it just fine for myself.”

“Why didn’t you then?”

Q turned to him with angry tears in his eyes that he of course didn’t let fall. “How could I have? They were agents! MY responsibility! It’s not like when I’m kidnapped or threatened by enemies! They were supposed to be on our side! There were MI6!”

“They behaved like enemies, Q. You are allowed to defend yourself even from us if we’re harming you. You do know that, right? And you don’t have to suffer in silence. If someone – anyone – even as much as looks at you the wrong way I want you to come to us! It doesn’t matter which one of us because we all would gladly give our lives for you. Any Double-Os – the REAL ones – or M, Tanner, Eve… even your minions. Everyone! Please, tell me you know that!” – He was most definitely not pleading with the boy because 007 NEVER pleaded with anyone…

“I do know that and to tell you the truth, it disturbs me quite a lot. I am your Quartermaster: it’s my job to make sure you are all right to do your duty to Queen and Country. Your loyalty is supposed to be to England and M, not to me. Had I said something to any of you, you would have gotten yourself into trouble trying to help me. I don’t want it! I---“

“Q! Listen to me! Yes, you are the Quartermaster, and yes, it’s true: that’s the official order of things… but you’re also 16 years old. And no, don’t look at me like that, it is so. And our loyalty is to everyone here and that includes you. So if anything like that should ever happen again, you come to us, you understand?? Q??”

“Whatever… Could we just drop the subject please?”

“Well, all right then. Let’s talk about your eating habits. Or better: about the lack of them! Because----“

“007, I am going to complain to the doctors about you upsetting me and thus hindering my recovery! The only thing I want to talk about right now is the gossip about Alec having blown up a building yet again – completely unnecessarily I might add – on his last mission in Rome. So, tell me, did the jacket work and protect him from the fire?”

James sighed but decided to drop the subject for now. So he instead proceeded to tell Q everything he knew about Alec’s latest adventure from what he emerged without a scratch just to get arrested by local authorities for damaging state property, thus causing M a great deal of trouble getting the Italian police to release him… Usually it was Q’s job to deal with fiascos like that and nobody, not even M had had the slightest idea what to do at first.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The following day late in the afternoon, M was perched at the side of Q’s bed and briefing him on how he had after hours of discussion with the police in Rome (which was made even more difficult by the fact that nobody in MI6 – except Q – spoke a word in Italian and the Italian police didn’t seem very inclined to use their limited English) finally managed to convince them to release Alec who was now safely at home after a VERY long berating on what “quiet in and out” really should mean.

Q was laughing and fondly shaking his head. “You could have just waited for me to arrange things, you know. Alec would have deserved to have to stay there for a little bit longer.” – He said finally.

“Ah, it’s time I did something productive, too.” – Answered M jokingly, but then sobered quickly. “Q, I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner what was going on. As your boss I should have seen it all from the beginning. It was my fault this could go on for weeks and for that I can’t apologize enough.”

“No, no, no!! Please, don’t blame yourself, sir! It was me who decided to just take it and not do anything about it. Only I am at fault for not being able to gain their respect enough to work with them.” – Q said dejectedly. 

“They were not fit to work for MI6 at all. I don’t need nor do I want people like that under my command. I want to know that my agents stand behind our organization and its members to a hundred percent. It’s not for them to decide whom they want to obey and it’s certainly not your job to make them respect you enough to take orders from you. You’re the Quartermaster, alone that fact demands that agents heed every word you utter. And I would like for you to know that you ARE one of the main assets here; part of the senior-staff. I don’t care how old you are: you are good, no, scratch that: the BEST at what you do. You don’t have to prove yourself to anybody. All right? If anyone has a problem accepting that, they have go and you will remain. That’s final.”

Q didn’t answer. In fact, he didn’t even look up from his lap where he was fiddling with the blanket during his pep talk at all. M sighed and tried to change the subject to something lighter. He looked at the growing pile of get-well cards and presents on the table next to the boy’s bed.

“I see you’ve had a lot of visitors.”

“Yes, my minions for example wrote a coded letter I had to decipher. It was quite a lot of fun; they must have worked on it for hours.” – Explained Q, proudly waving a paper full with what seemed like hieroglyphs in front of M.

“Wow. And did you manage to read it?” – M decided he wouldn’t even have an idea where to begin with it. 

“Well, of course! It’s a list of suggestions what they want me to do to those three now that I’m no longer their Quartermaster and therefore there should be nothing to hold me back… And the Double-Os sent a self-made joke book. (Q brightly pointed with his good hand at a thick, colorful notebook.) Well, actually it’s more like a memoir from their favorite stories about their missions over the years, illustrated by 002 and 009. Did you know they can draw very artfully? It’s hilarious and incredible how they survived some of their adventures. It also gives me some insight what I should focus on when I’m developing new gadgets for them. I think I have a few new ideas, for example---“

“And what’s in that box?” – Interrupted him M quickly because he knew if Q got into explaining technology, he’d be talking about it for hours, and he wouldn’t understand a word of it.

“You can open it. It’s a pocket knife from Tanner. He said it was his grandfather’s and then his father’s who gave it to him. I can’t believe he really wants me to have it! I mean, I know he doesn’t have own children yet, but he may have later…” – Indeed: inside the box lay a beautifully crafted pocket knife with wooden handle that looked old but lovingly looked after.

“I, on the other hand, understand absolutely why he gave it to you. And don’t worry: he won’t regret it, even if he’ll have children someday.” Q looked like Christmas had come early and M made a mental note to tell Tanner about how happy he had made the boy. 

“Well, he also told me to use it ‘wisely’ the next time someone wanted to harass me…” – Both of them chuckled at that.

“Just please, not inside HQ. Paperwork and all, you know… And I take it the adorable brown and smiling teddy bear you’re trying to hide behind your back the whole time is from Miss Moneypenny?”

Q turned a very interesting shade of red and muttered something about it being an ongoing joke between the two of them and absolutely not even remotely a real present, but also at the same time took the toy into his arms and hugged it close.

M laughed and gave the boy his own gift (a collection of various teas (“There’s life beyond Earl Grey, you know.”, a new Scrabble ‘Q’ mug to replace the one that was somehow broken during one of the ex-agents’ attacks and the copy of an order from the PM himself about the final withdrawal of the ‘Double-O Section Extension Program’ and restoration of the original status quo); then stood up to leave. When he reached the door he turned back once again and mock-strictly said: “Quartermaster, I fully expect you to follow your friends’ advice and make good use of your talents!”

“Q blinked confusedly at first but then his eyes started to sparkle mischievously and saluted at his boss, smiling evilly. “Ay, sir!”

M just nodded and left.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

In the end, Q had to spend three days in bed. He was never alone though – all his “family” visited him regularly and even those who were away on missions spoke to him via Skype to reassure him. 

Alec came in and spent a good two hours complaining about M’s lecture he’d had to endure upon arriving to England from Italy, then – when he realized he had lost his audience somewhere along the way – pulled the poorly concealed teddy bear from under the bed, tucked it next to the now soundly sleeping Q and ruffled the boy’s hair lovingly, making it even more messy.

Moneypenny came and went all the time, too. By the event of one of her visits she asked Q what he had named the bear and when Q informed her that he didn’t have any intention of naming a stuffed animal, she looked utterly scandalized.

“What!? You would do that to the poor bear? Don’t you have heart?”

“Eve, it’s just a toy, it doesn’t have feelings!”

“Aha, says the geek who calls his favorite computer ‘Ariel’ and even caresses it to make it work better? What about 007’s Aston Martin you regularly refer to as ‘Sebastian’? And don’t you even try to deny your daily pleadings with “Freddie” the kettle to work quicker when you’re making hot water for your tea. So that won’t do, Q! Toys have a right to be regarded as persons, too! His name is going to be Paddington Bear! Please, refer to him as such from now on, unless you want to insult him.” – And with that, Q-Branch somehow gained a new member called Paddington.


	6. Epilogue - Two Weeks Later

The extension of the Double-O section was considered a failure and the idea as quickly abandoned as it had been born. Just because the current state of things was working perfectly it didn’t mean it could be reproduced and/or altered and still remain at its best.

The three culprits were now in custody and awaiting trial for their behavior. The other three who weren’t involved in the insubordination had been sent back to MI5 with the promise of being the next candidates for a Double-O position should a current one become vacated. (Which everybody hoped wouldn’t happen anytime soon.)

Nobody was sure what exactly went on or who was behind it but 0011 and his two friends certainly didn’t have an easy time being locked up in MI6 dungeons. More often than not, there was no electricity down there and somehow nobody wanted to go to any lengths to repair it. Without electrical heating it was damp and cold and not even the guards seemed to want to spend there much time, which made it convenient for the agents to pop in to unexpected brief visits. These occasions always happened when the cameras weren’t recording (a recurring bug no Q-Branch employee seemed to be able to get rid of) so if those three happened to suddenly spout some cuts and bruises afterwards, there was no witness as to how it could have occurred. They were told they could give their official complaints to protocol but the recording of it couldn’t be found the next day.

0013 and 0014 took turns blaming each other and mostly 0011 for their serious lack of judgement, and insisted on wanting to talk to a lawyer about their rights. 0011 just worsened his position by declaring that the ‘little brat will pay’ for ruining his promising career and that somebody would make sure he would regret ever being born. He threatened to file a written complaint directly to the Government about M misusing his power and putting an unruly child in an authoritative position and also expressed his belief that the kid must be some very influential person’s son.

The next day there was a problem with the water heater and by the time 0011 was allowed to go and take his daily shower, there was only ice cold water remaining. Of course, everyone forgot to warn him about it beforehand so his scream could be heard even on the ground level as he opened the faucet while standing under it. M said they had more important matters to attend to than repairing the boiler at the moment so it could wait.

It wasn’t so much better when they had electricity, either. Sure, then they at least had some light and didn’t have to fall over each other, but then they had to listen to audiobooks playing loudly over the speakers around the clock. First, it was The Lord of the Flies by William Golding, second Nineteen Minutes by Jodi Picoult then Speak by Laurie Halse Anderson – all about bullying and what damage it could cause to the victim.

And then there was the matter of food: somehow, anything they got was either too cold or too old. Once 0011 even found something resembling a cockroach in his soup and made an enormous fuss about it – but sadly there was nobody to listen to it. (They preserved the recording of it though for future use, because luckily the camera was working then just fine.)

All three felt like the trial and actual prison couldn’t come soon enough.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Q was recovering from his injuries nicely. His black eye had healed, his lip wasn’t looking so bad anymore either and his other bruises had also mostly faded. He still had his right hand in cast but it didn’t stop him from working endlessly on his projects that – according to him – had been ‘neglected’ during the ‘dark times we’re not talking about’. Nobody understood how he could be able to type with a broken wrist with his usual lightning speed but fact was: he managed it just fine. He didn’t lock (or most of the time even shut) his office door anymore and – when he remembered to do so – was not afraid to leave HQ and go home. 

He had also found both his brothers waiting for him as soon as he first set foot in his flat and – after listening for about 1,5 hours to their ranting about how he should never ever scare them like that again – apologized for having ignored them and assured Mycroft he really didn’t have to ruin anyone’s life on his behalf, and that everything had already been taken care of. He wanted to explain but found he didn’t have to: they had naturally deduced everything to such detail that even Q himself learned new facts from it. At the end as they were leaving, Mycroft squeezed his good shoulder (if a little awkward about expressing such a high level of sentimentality) and Sherlock didn’t insult him at all as a goodbye – Q appreciated both gestures and smiled to himself for half an hour after their visit. 

Sitting in his office the next day, Q was wondering: Yes, being the youngest Quartermaster ever was definitely not the easiest feat for the teenager. While he knew that everyone loved him, he was also aware of the fact that he had to prove himself three times as much than any of the others, simply given that he was sixteen and not always expected to be capable enough for the position. 

It was difficult and tiring at the best of times and downright frustrating at the worst. When he was feeling melancholic, Q sometimes wondered just what he had gotten himself into---

“Ah, 007! If I assume correctly, you’re here to give some – probably untruthful but exceptionally creative – explanation as to why you had to feed your perfectly new, personalized and incredibly expensive Walther PPK to a Komodo dragon, are you not? Well, come on in. I’m quite curious to hear your side of the story.”

007 shuffled into the tiny room looking sheepish, and took a seat on the couch.

“Well, you know, Quartermaster, it was like this…”

It’s right. It was definitely not easy to be the youngest Quartermaster. But Q loved every minute of it and wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
